Hermonie and Draco meet the Cullens
by Raven Magic
Summary: Hermonie and Draco find out that they are related to the Cullens and go to spend the summer with them. But neither knows the other will be there. AU Ooc Disclamer i dont own Twilight or Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was the first day of summer break and Hermoine was excited to be out of school. Even though she was a bookworm and exceled at her classes even she was glad of a break. However this was not the only reason for her excitement. After extensive research she found out that she had magical relatives, and was going to spend the summer with them. Her Great Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were her actual relatives but they lived with quite a few others as well. From what they had told her, which wasn't much come to think about it, they had all been adopted and none of them were related at all but still saw each other as family.

She started packing her trunk as soon as she arrived home because she had an early flight the next morning. Unsure of what to pack Hermoine called Rosalie who told her not to bother packing much because her sister Alice was already planning on taking her shopping, and that there was no point in arguing because Alice always got her way. So upon hearing this, Hermoine packed her two favorite outfits and a few books and left it at that. Then having nothing else to do, and knowing she would have a hard time sleeping that night due to her excitement, she took a dreamless sleep potion and drifted off.

Draco Malfoy was also excited for the summer vacation. His Uncle Jasper had invited him to stay for the summer with him and Aunt Bella. He had only met them twice and was very eager to be anywhere other than home, so he could finally drop the act of the Im Better Than You pureblood and just be himself. He wished that his parents didn't support Voldemort, that they could just be a normal family that showed emotion and took vacations together and did all those things that the other kids talked about. He couldn't let anyone know he felt that way though. If he did Draco would be signing his own death sentence. As soon as he touched his portkey and was wisked away he felt lighter and happier. He landed in the Cullen's living room and imidiatly was greeted by the whole family. Esme showed him his room and left him to get settled. Deciding to put off the unpacking till later he went back downstairs to find that Rosalie and Emmett had left. "Where did they go?" Draco asked being curious by nature he couldn't just let it go. "They went to pick up Rosalie's neice from the airport" replied Jasper with a smile. "She will be staying with us for the summer as well." Well this should be interesting Draco thought. I can meet someone who will only know the real me instead of the person im made to act like because of my parents. Edward smiled at this and called Jasper into the other room. "I think you should tell Draco of his parents true loyalties sooner rather than later." He told Jasper. "He is still totally clueless and you know it is taking its toll on him." "I know Edward. When I felt his emotions I could tell that under the excitement he is stressed out beyond what any almost 17 year old should be." Just then they heard the car pull into the drive and knew that Rosalie and Emmett were back with Hermonie in tow. Alice bounced on the balls of her feet excited to have another girl to dress up and give fashion advice to. Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm. "Now just relax Alice, don't suffacate the poor girl. She is going to be here for the whole summer you know." Esme warned. Hermonie walked in laughing at something Emmett had said and turned to greet the family. Her smile imidiatly left her face when she caught sight of Draco. Jasper felt the imidiate tension and Edward heard the thoughts of both parties and they both knew the situation was explosive. "What in the fucking hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermonie yelled, pissed off beyond belief. "Here I thought I was going to have an amazingly fun summer, and I have to put up with the amazing bouncing fucking ferrett? This is total bullshit and you need to leave right now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Everyone stared at Hermonie during her outburst, shocked and surprised that such a sweet seeming girl could suddenly turn so mean and bitchy. Jasper used his gift to keep everyone calm. Suddenly everyone was staring at Draco as he spoke. "Im sorry Granger." He said. "I wont lie I know I deserved that, but before you say anything else I want you to know that the person you see at school isnt the real me and that's why I came here to spend the summer with Uncle Jasper. If you still don't want me here in a week I will leave, but please give me a chance." By the end of his little speech Draco was practicly begging because he honestly did not want to go home. Silence ensued for a few minutes before Carlisle spoke up. "Would either of you care to explain what this is all about?" he asked looking at Hermonie obviously wanting her to go first. "Well sir, me and Draco both attend Hogwarts, have for the past six years, and every year he antagonizes, insults, and causes nothing but problems for myself and my friends. He and his parents are also Voldemorts biggest supporters, and if you arent aware Voldemort is only the most evil wizard in all of history." Carlsile then looked at Draco and asked "Is everything she said true?" "Yes sir most of this is true. However I act this way only because if I didn't I would be as good as signing my own death sentence. My parents do support Voldemort, but I do not. My beliefs don't do me any good until I am of age though and that wont be for another two months. I was only doing what I had to in order to keep myself alive." Hermonie looked at him dumbstruck for several minutes unable to comprehend what she had just heard. He wanted her to give him a chance? He didn't want to act like that? She was so confused but finally her brain processed the information enough for her to speak. "I never knew. I will give you this one chance because for some reason I do believe you. Don't fuck it up Malfoy." "Well now that that's all settled why don't I show Hermonie to her room, then I will make lunch." Said Esme with a big smile. She led Hermonie upstairs to her bedroom and showed her around upstairs. "Draco's room is just across the hall, and Carlisle's office is at the end of the hall just before the stairs. The third story is where the rest of the bedrooms are. If you need anything at all while you are here don't be afraid to ask. Do you have your drivers liscense yet?" "No I have my permit though." Replied Hermonie. "Why?" "Well we canfix that. There will be a car for you to use while you're here as soon as you get it. Any questions?" "Ummmmm no but why are you doing all this for me?" "Because dear your family and that's what we do for eachother. Now lets go eat." Lunch consisted of ham and cheese sandwiches, and Hermonie noticed that none of the Cullens ate. Jacob joined them however and had no problem eating at least half the food, while still joking with Edward and Emmett. Hermonie and Draco just ignored eachother, not wanting to argue but Hermonie wasn't sure that she could be nice yet. When they were done eating both Hermonie and Draco got to meet Renesme who at six years old looked to be about fourteen. Then everyone went their separate ways. Alice insisted on taking Hermonie amd Rosalie to the mall so off they went to Seattle. When they go there the first store they went to was Hot Topic. "So this is your style huh?" asked Alice. "It is now, because I need a change." Replied Hermonie. Then she proceded to pick out some of the most outrages outfits. She bought 3 corsets blood red, green and black, and midnight blue with fishnet stockings and frilly skirts to match, and a dress that looked like it was from the movie Alice in Wonderland. The it was on to Charlotte Ruse where she bought some very tight formfitting jeans, a few mini skirts, and leggings. Then she looked at Alice, smiled and asked "Do they have a peircing parlor here?" "Yes they do. Why what are you getting peirced?" "My bellybutton, and my ears again. This is actually the most outrages thing I have ever done, and im really enjoying it. Can I tell you guys something and you promise not to tell?" she asked Alice and Rosalie with a big grin on her face. "Of course you can!" they said simultaniously. "Well to be honest I have a major crush on Draco. I always thought he was sexy but now that I know why he acted like he did and how he really is I like him a lot. So Im hoping to catch his attention and make him my boyfriend by the end of the summer." "Well then we will help you get him!" exclaimed Alice excitedly. She loved playing matchmaker. They finished their shopping with Hermonie buying sexy langeriay and two pairs of three inch stilettos. When they got back Alice immidiatly pulled Hermonie up to her room so she could cut her hair. By the time Alice was done Hermonies hair only reached the middle of her back and was in layers. It was late so Hermonie went down to find dinner only to walk in and find Draco looking in the fridge obviously with the same idea. She walked over to him and smiled "Looking for something to eat?" she asked. "Yes actually but it all has to be cooked and I have no idea how." He said blushing a little. Draco looked at her and smiled hesitantly when she said, "I will cook something for both of us." Then she looked at the contents of the fridge and decided to make spagettie. When it was done they ate in silence, every so often looking at each other then quickly looking away, embaressed to be caught looking. Finally they were done and Hermonie began to clean up. "Here let me help you," Draco said and began picking up the dishes and rinsing them at the sink. They did the dishes together then began walking upstairs towards their rooms. They wished eachother goodnight and went to their respective rooms.


End file.
